


Dancing in the dark

by Kiriin (SmugCake)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugCake/pseuds/Kiriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's ongoing struggle to teach his young master the art of dancing still doesn't show any success, however, that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the dark

Dancing, to move rhythmically usually to music, using prescribed or improvised steps and gestures. The passion of a couple dancing so graciously.. As if they're the only once in the room dancing the waltz of love.

"Ah, young master.. You did it again." Sebastian mused, looking down on the small foot on top of his own. "If I were to be a lady you would've had gracious slap to the face the moment you made that mistake.

Ciel looked up at his butler, his single blue eye giving off a menacing glare before he pushed himself away from Sebastian's hold. Dance class really was the worst; Ciel never seemed to get the hang of it no matter how hard he tried. And it was also the way the demon would mock him that caught him off guard most of the time, causing him to make tiny mistakes. "I've told you many times before Sebastian, dancing really isn't my cup of tea."

A sigh slipped past the demon's thin lips, shaking his head in disappointment. "Such a pity, My Lord. Since it's the duty of a gentleman to take a lady to the dance floor and lead her.. Such a shame it is." The music faded the moment Sebastian stopped the phonograph from playing. "How were you planning to ask Lady Elizabeth to dance with you at the Queen's Birthday ball next week?"

"There's no way I'll set one foot on the dance floor that night," Ciel retorted in a mere his, turning on his heel so he didn't have to look Sebastian in the face anymore. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to dance.. Not at all, it was indeed his duty to dance with his fiancée. But.. There was something in the way he'd dance with Sebastian that made him feel funny.. And not in a good way to say the least. "Besides, I'll be terribly busy keeping my eye on her Majesty to really have fun."

"You know, you know as well as I do that Lady Elizabeth will be devastated when you want ask her to dance." Sebastian's footsteps echoed through the empty ballroom, Ciel flinched as he heard them louder as the demon closed up on him.

"I know that.. Of course I do.."

"Or… is it because you're afraid to make the same mistakes with her as you made them with me, my lord?"

Sebastian's breath faintly fanned against his neck, making the young earl twitch. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning around to fling his flat hand right at Sebastian's cheek. "Don't you dare talking to me like that… You don't have the right to think of such thing, you're misinterpreting me completely."

The pain in his cheek stung faintly, the dull ache being one of Ciel's "generous" ways of showing his "affection" to him. As if. Sebastian lowered himself in a gracious bow; "My deepest apologies, young master…" His voice sounded as neutral as ever, yet a grimace played his face until he stood up straight again; trying to put up with a smile. "Well then, shall we call it quits for today?"

"Ah.. yeah." Ciel sighed, massaging his temple to soothe a dull, drumming headache. He was getting worked up for nothing again, which tend to happen a lot in an argument with Sebastian. Yet, he had other things he should be worrying about other than Sebastian's false assumptions.

He didn't have to take back-talk, he wasn't more than his butler.. nothing more than that.

-ᴥ-

Midnight. The Phantomhive mansion was taken over by the darkness of the night, the endless corridors merely lit by the small torches hanging from the wall. Sebastian was walking his last round around the mansion, checking if everything was done for the day.. And checking up on everyone sleeping soundly. Yet, when he reached his young master's bedroom he found an empty bed. A silent alarm raced through his body; He was sure he'd put the youngling to bed only a few hours ago.

But, it didn't seem Ciel had been dragged out of bed or anything similar to that, he seemed to have left himself. Then, he couldn't be too far away.

Sebastian hurried down the long corridors, checking every spot he thought he could be, bathroom, kitchen maybe? None of them. Eventually, when he enter the west wing of the mansion he heard a wave of music floating through the air, as well as the ballroom's door slightly opened as the crack allowed a bright ray of light to shine onto the corridor floor. It was that same song he'd played that afternoon during dance class.

A pleased grin curled up Sebastian's lips as he peeked through the tiny crack; there he was. Ciel, dressed in only a pair of briefs and the oversized shirt he slept in, rocking from side to side on the rhythm of the music. He seemed to be performing the English Waltz on his own, eyes closed and arms up as if dancing with an invisible partner.

He looked happy, content with his own movements. Ciel hardly smiled, but now, the corners of his mouth were curved upwards in a pleasant smile. He seemed at ease, comfortable in his own imagination; Different from earlier, his steps were polished.

'So he does care..' Sebastian swiftly opened the door, the sound of footsteps muted under the melodious sway of Frederick Chopin's Nocturne. The moment Ciel was about to make a natural spin turn Sebastian caught him in his arms, one curling around his master's slim waist, the other entwining with his long, slender fingers.

Ciel's eyes shot open in surprise, and once he faced Sebastian his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you were in for midnight practice, young master."

"S-Shouldn't you be working or something?" Ciel retorted, feeling himself tense up in Sebastian's hold. Yet, they moved swiftly across the dance floor; Sebastian lead them in their dance, making it easier for Ciel to keep up with it.

"I was about to finish up for today, but.. I got worried not finding you in bed where you're supposed to be." Sebastian said, turning Ciel in a back whisk, momentarily letting go of his partner. "Yet, you seem to enjoy dancing by yourself… I assume."

Ciel tried his best pushing himself away from Sebastian, but without much success. Sebastian only held him tighter, pulling him closer. "S-Stop this instant.."

"Is that an order?"

Those words, those god awful words..

Yet, Ciel dared to lift his gaze up to stare straight into Sebastian's crimson orbs.. They were filled with something Ciel couldn't put his finger upon.. But it drew him in, he couldn't simply look away anymore.

The music seemed to float around them, the high notes.. the wavy melodies.. It gave off a tense kind of atmosphere. Ciel was drowning into something unknown; cold shivers travelled up his spine as Sebastian's hands seemed to trail along the form of his fragile body.

"Young master.. You do seem to enjoy dancing with me."

"W-What makes you think that..?"

Sebastian chuckled faintly; "You're holding onto me fairly tight, my lord."

And that was when Ciel noticed with what force he'd the fabric of Sebastian's coat clenched between his fingers. His cheeks flushed to a bright red at the realisation. "T-That's not.."

"That's not what, my lord?" But before Ciel could even reply Sebastian had gotten hold of his chin, prying it up even more.. Their faces were close, lips only a fraction away from touching.. Ciel was at a loss of what was going on. Maybe it was partly the fact he was tired, but.. He was totally baffled by the sudden change of mood. "Maybe you should start being honest with me.."

"Sebastian.. W-What are you d- mhn!" His words were blocked by a sudden warmth that pressed against his lips.. Sebastian was.. Kissing him? He wanted to step away and run as fast as he could, but he was too slow and vulnerable to escape from his clutches; He was trapped.

'Maybe if I just stay like this, he'll get bored for sure.'

That's what he thought, hanging limply in Sebastian's arms, but instead of letting him go Sebastian only held him tighter.

"My Lord, you flatter me." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's plump lips as he'd pulled back slightly from their kiss. Ciel could almost die of shame, he had to show the butler his place.. A servant wasn't supposed to take advantage of their master. He succeeded to free one of his hands out of Sebastian's tight hold, ready to strike again.

But before he even managed to reach Sebastian's face the man had grabbed onto his hand, flashing a cocky grin before he once again claimed Ciel's lips; though this time the kiss was deeper, more forced than before.

Ciel couldn't do anything but give in.. He wasn't strong enough to defend himself.

That fierce kiss felt as if he was sucking his soul out.. With some sort of lingering hunger Sebastian achieved to get his tongue slipped past his master's lips, exploring that little hot cavern. Ciel tried to struggle slightly, but as soon as their slick muscles twirled around one another he got the urge to press back… It felt.. good.

Ciel's sweaty palms slammed against the wall, a shiver travelling throughout his whole body as Sebastian's hands caressed his hips. The butler's palms slid along his figure, diving skilfully under the cotton shirt that covered most of the boy's body. He chuckled as he felt Ciel squirm like that by the mere touch of his hands. "My Lord.." Sebastian mused, leaning close to his ear. "Just before we start.. I'd like to inform you that whatever I might do now is because you requested so.."

"R-Requested?" Ciel blurted out and jerked his face around to glare at the butler over his shoulder. "I didn't request no- Nhaa~" His words were cut off by a long string of moans escaping from his throat

"You can ask me to stop, My lord. If that's what you want.." His words sounded serious, yet the butler was grinning widely as he heard the submissive sounds his master was making. But what else could he expected when his hands were practically violating the young boy's privates. "I'll listen to your every order.."

But Ciel was unable to utter a single sane word, whimpers were gushing from his lips.. Sebastian's fingers.. They wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing and stroking it gently. "S-Sebastian.."

How shameful, his master sure was a vocal one. Gently Sebastian grazed his gloved fingertips along the erect organ.. He felt it throbbing through the cloth, slowly pulling back the foreskin of the boy's virgin genitalia.

What was this feeling? Ciel didn't quite understand. The only thing he knew was the way Sebastian touched him woke something up inside of him, something unknown to him. "N-No.. " His breath came out in hasty pants, a weird, burning sensation was pooling up in his lower abdomen. "S-Stop.. Stop~"

"Are you sure, my lord?" Sebastian asked, stopping only momentarily. "Because I'm sure you won't be able to stand it in this state.." Sebastian took this little break to gently nuzzle his face in his master's grey-blue locks. "Please allow me.. To pleasure you for this time only, young master.."

"B-But.. But I.." Ciel rested his cheek against the wall, between his hands; The boy was panting harshly, still unknown to all this pleasure that consumed his body.

'I-It's so wrong.. so dirty..'

Ciel couldn't really comprehend if Sebastian did this on purpose.. or if he was just playing this silly game with him. Something deep inside him hoped this wasn't just to get back at him for mistreating him all this time..

But, in the end, Sebastian wasn't more than his mere servant.. Standing beside him to protect him whenever danger drew near, complying to all his selfish needs. Yet, he'd never thought of what Sebastian wanted, nor did he know he wanted something as vulgar as this.

"My lord..?" Sebastian slowly turned his master around, scooping him in his arms. Oh dear, the young boy looked so terribly edible.. His face was flushed to a bright crimson red, eyes only open in two tiny lines and lips trembling at the lack of friction.. It fed Sebastian's eager eyes fairly well.

Ciel regained bits of his breath, clamping onto Sebastian's jacket with clenched hands. "J-Just.. make this go away.."

"Make what go away, my lord?"

"This.. burning heat.. please, Sebastian.." Ciel raised his head, those big eyes piercing right through the demon. "T-That's an order.."

With that, a devious smile curled up Sebastian's lips. "Yes, My lord." Sebastian lifted Ciel against the wall, making sure there was no way for Ciel to escape nor would fall to the ground.. He wanted him to at least feel safe in his arms.. For as much he could right now.

Gently Sebastian trailed his finger down the underside of Ciel's cute, pink erection.. Making the organ twitch in delight at the sensual friction. Soon, his fingers found their way around a nice set of balls, fondling them momentarily while watching the young boy squirm and whimper in his hold.

"Young master.." Sebastian cooed. "Brace yourself.."

Ciel's eyes fluttered close, sinking his teeth into his bruised bottom lip. That burning feeling was far from gone, instead it felt even more overwhelming than it already did.

With grave secureness Sebastian continued, roaming lower down Ciel's delicate body.. Once he finally reached Ciel's entrance he slipped a finger without hesitation.

It caused an immense pain to shoot up throughout his whole body.. It had hurt even more than the torture he'd gone through those years ago. He felt Sebastian's digit slip in even deeper. "N-No, Sebastian!"

"Shh… Cope with it for now, young master.." The last Sebastian wanted to do was hurt his fragile master, he wanted to give him the best treatment he could provide him of. Slowly he moved his finger out and back in.. Giving it a steady pace of thrusting. He felt the walls around his finger pulsate, eagerly sucking him in even further. "My my.." He mused contently, but too soft for Ciel to hear.

"S-Sebastian.. N-No more.."

"It'll be all alright.."

Within minutes Sebastian had managed to prepare Ciel the best he could. The young boy laid sprawled on the floor, his briefs pooling around ankles and his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his pale, pearl-like skin. His chest heaved up and down in raged breathing as he looked up at his butler, who'd stripped partly as well.

It had been the first time he'd seen Sebastian like that.. He seemed.. excited.

"Young master.." Sebastian claimed Ciel's lips in a fierce, bruising kiss.. His hands descending his delicate body. He could feel himself harden at the mere thought of what he was about to do. He got hold of his own throbbing manhood, guiding it to Ciel's puckered, spread entrance. He could feel Ciel's breath hitch in the kiss as he slid in.. He bite down a groan as well at the tightness that squeezed around his cock.. But he was in.. Finally.

Ciel couldn't believe it.. That wasn't supposed to go in there, was it? But.. It didn't hurt.. There was only that dull throb that was masked by something that engulfed his body with immense pleasure.

"N-Nhaa.. S-Sebastian.." Luscious moans erupted from the boy's throat when Sebastian started thrusting into him, feeling as if he would rip in two if the demon would go in any deeper. Was this.. sex? Was this what it was?

It didn't take much longer before Sebastian's beastly lust took over, causing him to thrusts senselessly into his young master's frail body. Yet, he was only answered by constant, pleasurable moaning which meant enough for Sebastian to continue..

Seeing that gorgeous face.. In such sexual heat. It was like a dream coming true.

Ciel would drown into the pleasure even more, well aware of that building tension in his lower abdomen, though not knowing what it exactly meant.. He tried to warn his servant for that lingering feeling.. the need to.. come.

"S-Sebastian.. I-I!"

"Ciel.." Sebastian grunted, nuzzling his face in Ciel's neck.. He'd never call his master by his given name, nor was he actually allowed to.. But this was as wrong as that? So what could stop him right now.

Their moans mingled into a sensual harmony, mixing and blending in perfectly with the movements of their hips, slamming together time after time. Ciel snuck his arms around Sebastian's neck, spreading his slender legs even wider when Sebastian's thrusts became more forceful; Both close to their release.

When eventually, Ciel's inner walls squeezed him in tighter, he knew what was about to come. With one, fast thrust that went deep enough to finally reach that hidden spot in his young master, everything fell into place.

The last thing he heard before a flash of light blinded him was the melancholic tune of Beethoven's Silencio.. With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

-ᴥ-

"Young master.."

A soft voice caused Ciel to squirm in his sleep, slowly his eyes opened and bright lights greeted him that morning as well as a tall, black silhouette standing next to his bed. When he laid his eyes on Sebastian his face flushed, he quickly jerked his head away.

"Young master, you're finally awake." Sebastian stated. "You should be getting up already, you're having a tight schedule today once again."

Ciel groaned, trying to get up as a stinging pain shot up his spine, making him whimper.. Reality struck him.. It did happen last night. Sebastian must've put him to bed right after he'd passed out earlier.

"My lord.. I hope I haven't worn you out too much.."

"A-As if!" Ciel almost choked on his own words in shame. "Y-You better keep that vulgar actions a secret!"

Sebastian, beaming Ciel one of his infamous smiles, sunk to his knees, hand resting on chest as he bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

"As long as I'm the one teaching you the waltz of love."


End file.
